


Routine

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Future AU [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Domesticity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first few weeks of settling in, they worked to establish a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khatman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Khatman).



In the first few weeks of settling in, they worked to establish a routine. Waking up at a certain hour, defining breakfast duty, who had to take the trash out on which day, laundry duty, dinner duty etc. Thankfully they had a dishwasher so that was one less problem.

 

It took some getting used to on both parts. Adjusting to having another person living with you took some time obviously but they settled in quick enough. Others supposed that it was a side effect of a. knowing each other for as long as they had, b. their tendency of quietly affecting each other and c. Superboy’s tendency of following Robin’s orders.

 

But got used to it they did.

 

They rather enjoyed the semi-predictability of it. It wasn’t completely set in stone but there was one thing that they always made time for. To spend an hour and a half together where they would work and talk and just enjoy the moment.

 

Cell phones would be set on vibrate mode, the work of their day jobs taken out and/or laundry would be dealt with. They would side by side (or back to side was Tim’s preference) on the ivory colored couch, half propped up on the bright orange striped cushions as they would quietly work.

 

On fair weather days, they would leave the window open and let the sounds of a bustling city tumble into their living room. When the weather turned cold, they would put some music on - usually jazz or Sinatra but always something classy. Hot summer days had them sitting on the cool floor in their sweats, always back to back regardless of the heat.

 

Time seemed to go still in those moments. The cozy silence broken by the soft rustling of paper and occasional noises of irritation or the like. Tim would sometimes turn to look at Kon when the larger boy would make a snort of amusement. Kon would gently pat any available part of Tim when the older boy would let out a groan of frustration.

 

Whoever would finish first wound up using the other’s lap as a pillow as they waited. Kon was worse at waiting than Tim and would keep nuzzling until Tim would swat his head with a file. But that didn’t mean that Tim didn’t have moments where he’d distract Kon from his work. Just that _those_ moments were in lesser frequency than Kon’s teasing. Not to mention his approach was a hell lot more direct.

 

On good days, they would finish their work within the hour. And then spend the next thirty minutes simply relaxing. Tim would gently take off Kon’s glasses, placing them on the table and shifting into a more comfortable position. On good days, he would allow himself to be pulled into Kon’s lap and stay there. On bad days, he would curl up at Kon’s side - feet up under him, head resting on Kon’s shoulder and not willing to talk.

 

On those days, Kon would quietly ask if Tim wanted to talk about it. Some days the Wayne heir would tell him, others he wouldn’t. Kon would listen carefully in the first and respect the second (unless Tim was being particularly aloof. Then Kon would grab him and refuse to let him go until Tim would spill).

 

There were also times when Kon would be the one in the sour mood. Then he’d sit with his head resting on Tim’s shoulder as he’d try to explain his bad mood. Tense shoulders slowly relaxing with every stroke of Tim’s fingers against his scalp. Until he was a big pile of tired resting on Tim.

 

But for the most part, the last fifteen to thirty minutes of their allotted time was spent in silence. They would sit or cuddle together and simply enjoy the sheer normality of their lives. Sometimes they would quietly talk of their future plans and sometimes of completely inane things that would leave them laughing.

 

Kon would regal stories from the work place and about his (as he described them) ‘clients from hell’.  Sometimes he would poke Tim and tease him that his workmates wanted to meet his ‘foxy blue eyed girlfriend’. Tim would roll his eyes, half amused and half embarrassed before changing the topic.

 

Regardless of their schedules, they made it a point to spend that time together. Baring emergencies in which the villains always found themselves handled way more roughly than usual. But hey, that’s what they got for getting in between lovers.

 

It was part of their set routine which didn’t change for years. (Unless they were fighting but _that_ is a whole ‘nother story).


End file.
